


Winter Cuddles

by Lord_Berkut



Series: Wintery FE Fluff [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, M/M, mentions of Reinkas since it's my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Forsyth is mad and Python gets an idea how to spend more time with his boyfriend.





	Winter Cuddles

Python knew his green haired boyfriend was mad about something. Whether it be the sock still laying on the tv or the dishes scattered around the apartment, all he knew was that it made the green haired male not talk to him. Python understood that, and he had an idea to get some affection from his still angry lover. 

Once Forsyth had left to either go get the groceries Python was too lazy to get on his way home from babysitting Anthony for Lukas or doing the thing Python did while being too lazy to get the groceries afterwards, the blue haired male ordered a couple large pizzas and some breadsticks from a nearby pizza place since the coupons he had were about to expire, he put his plan into action. After making sure the green haired male was gone, he ran over to the thermostat and turned it down from a toasty 75 degrees to a chilly 60 degrees. Python's goal was to make the house so cold that Forsyth would have no choice but to put aside his rage and cuddle with his lover. The blue haired male was never one to get too cold. Just a light jacket could get him through all winter without a cold. Though that achievement could never rival the winters where their friends Ariel and Berkut could make it through the whole winter in shorts, t shirts and flip flops without a cold. Now that was an achievement for both of them, despite Lukas' concern. 

After the pizza had arrived and the cold kicked in, Forsyth arrived home, groceries in hand, and his heavy sweater around his waist in order to carry the groceries. 

"Welcome home babe~" Python said seductively.

"Python..." The green haired male groaned as he put the groceries on the counter. "We can't have out to eat every week." 

"What? The coupons were about to expire, and I am not letting a bogo go to waste." 

"Fine, last time this happens though." Forsyth huffed while crossing his arms in frustration with his long time friend, now boyfriend. 

 

As the two ate the pizza, Python caught Forsyth shivering out of the corner of his lazy eye. 

"What's wrong?" The blue haired male asked.

"It's really cold in here. I'm going to go check the thermostat." Forsyth said as he got up from his chair and went towards the thermostat. To Python, it was all over. His plan was more busted when Reinhardt punched that guy in the face for trying to stab Lukas and sent the poor dude crashing through the window. Once the green haired male came back, he was fuming, face redder than their redheaded friend.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TRY TO TURN DOWN THE THERMOSTAT!? IT'S THE MIDDLE OF DECEMBER PYTHON!" Forsyth shouted. 

"I wanted cuddles..." Python muttered as he put down his slice of pizza and buried his face into his hands out of embarrassment. "I know you were mad at me for something stupid and I thought pizza and cuddles would make everything better..." From what little he could see from in between his fingers, Forsyth seemingly calmed down.

"Dear god... I didn't know I could make you that afraid." Forsyth said as he realized how ashamed Python looked. "Come on bud, let's finish dinner, I'll make some hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and we can cuddle while watching cute animal shows." Python slightly removed his face from his hands after his partner calmed down.

"That... would be nice."


End file.
